Disinfecting instruments for hospital use involves a key factor for the control of hospital infections. There are several methods and products used to perform said disinfecting. A review of the main methods and disinfecting products for hospital use, together with their indications and risks may be found in the tenth edition of the book by Piedrola Gil, “Medicina Preventiva y Salud Pública” (Preventive Medicine and Public Health), Ed Masson (Barcelona), in Chapter 37, pages 413-424, written by Herruzo Cabrera et al.
This chapter shows the advantages and drawbacks of 2% glutaraldehyde, the reference disinfectant and the need of finding a suitable alternative for it, since its toxicity makes it a problem for the users and even for patients, if the disinfected material is not thoroughly rinsed. An alternative may be the combination of lactic acid to hydrogen peroxide, since it combines non-toxicity to a wide microbicidal capacity. This was the object of patent PCT/ES98/00151, in whose claims includes 3-6% hydrogen peroxide, 5-15% lactic acid and combined with the previous mixture, a compound selected from 0.4-5% chlorhexidine or 0.1-3% lauryl sulphate of an alkaline metal and water as a balance, where all the percentages are with respect to the total composition. However, this compound is very acid, which may involve a problem for its use, and if its components are reduced by dilution, its disinfecting power is lost, so that it is necessary to reinforce this activity and reduce its acidity.
The present invention corrects these problems by using the similar products with ranges which are different to those claimed and adds others which are vital to considerably enhance its microbicidal effectiveness, besides providing the product with a considerable dilution capacity, cheapening it and even permitting its use as an antiseptic, in specific formulations, designed for such a purpose.